


HUNTER

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Purgatory residents have never been faced with anyone like Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HUNTER

Dean knelt by the stream, scooped up a handful of water, eyes scanning the darkness around him. The night was quiet.

Didn’t mean shit, of course. Could be any number of assholes out there, all staying quiet, all waiting for him to fuck up so they could make their move.

Thirst slaked, he went on. As he did so, two shadows detached from the trees and ghosted behind him, fangs gleaming in wolfy grins.

Dean’s nostrils twitched and his mouth twisted in a predatory smile, hand reaching for the silver blade inside his jacket.

Werewolves. That freaking  _never_ got old.

 


End file.
